FMA Plays Basketball
by TheSunshineAlchemist
Summary: The title says it all. The characters of FMA decide to play a "friendly" basketball tournament. No real rules will apply, just FYI.


**Author's Notes: **

**This is my first fanfiction. Basically, my friend (bookgirl0) and I were bored one day in gym class, and we passed the time by pairing up FMA characters to go against each other in basketball. **

**Ed: Oh no! Not basketball! **

**Yes, Ed. Basketball. This is my own little story about what might happen. (Don't try figuring out how they know about basketball.) **

Edward sighed. He couldn't stand basketball. It was the one sport he was just too…. um…. short (there, he admitted it!) to play. "Don't worry, brother. You'll be fine!" said Alphonse, trying to comfort him. "Especially since we're teaming up." "Yeah, but only for the first game, and only because Mustang wants to see if he and Hawkeye can beat the crap out of us! After that, I'm on my own." Finally, they reached the stadium. It was large and vaguely intimidating, with two courts. The first round would be played on the first floor court, and the second round on the second floor court. No one really cared about it being a fair game, or getting a trophy. They just wanted to beat each other up with a hard basketball. Thus, no actual rules apply.

The announcer told Ed and Al to get to the court IMMEDIATELY, as the requested two-on-two match was about to begin. When they arrived, Mustang began gloating over how he would beat Ed almost automatically. "So, Fullmetal. Are you and Al ready to get pummeled, shortie?" Now _that _made Ed mad. "You did not just call me short! You wanna come closer and say that again? And besides, if you just wanted to pick on me, why did you bring Al into this game, too?"

"Because. I wanted it to be an actual challenge." Replied Roy coolly. "And I figured it would be more fun. As for Hawkeye, she just came to make sure I didn't destroy the stadium." But Riza had something to say about that. "Sir, I came because you won't be able to compete in the second round. The second floor court has an open roof. And it's raining. You'll be completely useless. I figured it was my job to step in for you." "But this game doesn't use alchemy!" exclaimed Roy. "Yes, sir. However, because regular rules don't apply, the Elrics can use alchemy any time they want to." Roy couldn't believe it.

"Who the hell came up with that?"

"The author. She thought it would be more fun, sir."

And so, the game began. It started out normal-ish (come on, this is Ed we're talking about), but when one too many short jokes was made, it became even less about basketball and more of the usual stuff: Roy lighting the ball on fire, Ed using walls and blocks he made from the floor to try and send Mustang flying, and Al and Riza trying to calm down their teammates. Eventually, however, the referee (who really wasn't needed for anything but this) blew the whistle and the "game" came to a stop.

Mustang was mostly all right, but due to the rain would only be able to compete for one round, so opted to "go back to work". Ed and Al were sure he had a date. Riza figured that too, but she knew because of the look on Havoc's face earlier that day. Al and Riza were both fine. But Ed, unfortunately, had taken slightly too many hits from Mustang throwing the basketball at him. Let's just say his automail was having difficulties, and he needed to head over to a certain girl's house. A certain girl who would kill him for damaging it for such a silly reason. He left reluctantly and the requested match officially came to an end. The other competitors had arrived too. The lineup:

Izumi (wanted exercise), Envy (had wanted to go against Ed, but would settle for Al), Armstrong, Havoc (who was still upset over his lost love), Scar, Ling, Lan Fan, and a whole lot of others. And in the next chapter, the real first round will begin!

**Hey again! So, please review and tell me what you think. I've really enjoyed writing this so far, even though it will probably only have two more chapters. If it isn't good, I won't write this story anymore. **

**Ed: Wait, "a certain girl"… you're not sending me to Winry like this are you?**

**Al: Well, it could be worse, brother. I'm stuck here with Teacher. **

**Izumi: What did you say Alphonse?**

**Ed and Al: Um…. nothing, Teacher! **


End file.
